The Last Race
by LexiiKitty
Summary: Okay, so this is my first fanfic. im pretty excited. Anyways, this story takes place near the end of Jak X. Its the championship race and tensions are running high. But a certain someone's carelessness ends another certain someone in the hospital on the brink of death. Yaoi alert. JakxTorn. Don't like don't read. Please review. All opinion are welcomed! Chapter five is here!
1. Chapter 1

Okay. This is my first fanfic ever. Kinda nervous... but lets get this thing over with.

Disclaimer: Jak and Daxter are owned by Naughty Dog Inc. and them only... unless they're willing to hand 'em over. ***evil laughter** *

So basically this story takes place in Jak X right before the championship race. Just in case you're stupid and didn't read the summary, this is a JakTorn fanfic. Yaoi. Boy x Boy...er... man x boy. Whatever.

* * *

Jak walked into the Naughty Ottsel for a quick pre-race drink... also to find a certain someone who he needed to see. Torn was sitting on a stool, dressed in racing clothes, sipping on some whiskey. He was lost in his thoughts about the upcoming race when he felt someone sit next to him.

"Hey Jak." Mumbled torn, not bothering to look up.

"Hey." replied Jak. "We're waiting for you at the starting line. Where have you been? The race is about ready to begin."

"I've been here all day... just thinking about the race... what if we don't win?" Sighed Torn.

"We're going to win. Remember. You've got me on you team." Jak said proudly with a smile on his face in an attempt to cheer Torn up.

Mission accomplished. Torn offered a small smile and looked up at Jak. "Yeah... I guess..." They waited a few moments in silence before Jak spoke once more.

"I've been thinking... we haven't really got a chance to talk since this whole racing thing started."

A subtle 'hmm' was all Jak got as a reply.

"Well lets get going. We have to get there or else the race will start without us." Jak sighed at Torns muteness. Both men stood up and walked outside reveling the blinding light that Torn had been trying oh-so-desperately to avoid. Jak thought for a second about what would be the fastest way to get to the starting line. He whipped out his hoverboard and stepped on, leaving room for Torn.

"Well, get on." Jak said, pointing to the empty space behind him.

"Why?" Growled Torn coldly

"Do you want to make it there in time or not?" Huffed Jak in annoyance.

"Whatever..."Sighed Torn. He sighed and stepped cautiously onto the board, this being the first time he had ever been on one. Once he was standing steadily, Jak looked at him dumbly, noticing his awkward posture.

"This is your first time... isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Mumbled Torn, looking slightly embarrassed.

"It's fine. Just grab on." Jak said calmly. Torn gently set his arms on Jak's shoulder, who looked at him as if he was stupid. Jak huffed, and grabbed Torn's arms on his shoulders and moved them to his waist, where Torn tightened his grip, feeling a weird sensation tingle throughout his body. In a swift movement, Jak kicked off the ground so fast, almost knocking Torn off, who even tighter, gripped Jak's slim waist. Within a few record-shattering minutes, they approached the starting line, hopping off the hoverboard. Their team glared a Torn as if he had just committed a murder. Ashelin walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong with you? There's 30 minutes before the race and we still have to go over strategies." Ashelin said, trying not to sound as pissed as she really was.

"Sorry... just lost track of time." Mumbled Torn, looking at Ashelin sorrowfully, who nodded with a small smile on her face. After going over their racing plans, Jak walked up to Torn, who was learning causally against the side of his car. They stood there for a few minutes before Torn finally talked.

"You're right..." Mumbled torn almost inaudibly

"About?" Spoke Jak, surprised at what Torn had said.

"We haven't been talking. And I'm sorry. I've just been preoccupied with all this racing and shit." Torn said, looking in Jak's beautiful blue eyes.

"Don't worry. We can make this last race something to remember." Jak said, gently shaking Torn's shoulder, who smiled and nodded.

"Please enter you're racing vehicles." A voice sounded over the speakers. The races did as they were told. Jak and Torn's cars were right beside each other. The two men smiled at each other for a few seconds before jak extended his and shook Torns. The two stared daggers at each other, daring one of the to speak, before Torn took charge and finaal spoke.

"See you at the finish line." He glared evilly.

The same voice spoke again "Racers start your engines! Three...two...one...GOOOO!"

* * *

Okay so there will be tons of chapters as long as I remember... but anyways sorry for the short chapter...again this is my first fanfic. REVIEW PLEASE! I will give you a cookie!


	2. Accidents

Okay :3 chapter two. So far so good. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. ***hands cookie***

Disclaimer-I do NOT own or make any profit off of Jak and Daxter (donations accepted...JK) all of their rights belong to naughty dog.

All of the racers slammed their feet on the gas, their glares turning to that of sworn enemies. Tires screamed and threw up dust as they tried desperately to get a good head start. Cars scraped together, chipping of large amounts of fresh paint. Jak, of course, was able to maneuver around heaps of cars and claim his place in first... for now. Torn, on the other hand, was having a difficult time getting his car to catch up to Jak's. Dust and little bits of rock and mud caked the inside of his mouth, and made his visibility low.

A voice sounded off of the radio in his car. "Torn! Where are you? Are you okay?" Jak said worriedly which greatly surprised Torn.

"Yeah...*cough cough* I'm fine." He replied, making sure that no signs of weakness escaped his lips.

"What place are you in?" Questioned Jak.

"Third..."Was all Torn said. "Wait... hold on a sec... I see you." Torn mumbled as he emerged from the cloud of dust. He quickly sped past Ashelin, whom was in second, and quickly approached the side of Jak. The two exchanged daring glances, accepting an unspoken challenge. For the next two laps, Jak and Torn battled for first place.

On the final lap, Jak was merely inches ahead of Torn when everything took a turn for the worst.

"SHIT!" Gasped Jak, staring with horror into screen mounted on his dashboard displaying different notifications. One of them beeped bright and red.

"What's wrong?" Said Torn immediately, picking up on Jak's urgency.

"Someone sent a nova after me!" (one of those orb thingies that kills whoever is in first place) Jak yelled, obviously frightened.

"Then brake!" Torn yelled in an attempt to get Jak out of first place... and quick.

"What? No! You'll die!" Jak internally cried at the thought of Torn getting killed because of him.

"Yes! I realize that!" Torn growled harshly. After a few seconds, it became obvious that Jak was going to be very stubborn about this. Torn sighed, before breaking harshly so he was directly behind Jak, whom quickly realized what he was doing.

"No Torn! Sto-" Jak gasped, unable to finish before the nova impacted against Torn's car. The crash was so great, it burned Jak's back although he was far away.

"nooo! Screamed Jak. Who slammed the breaks and ran over to the wreckage , where Torn's bleeding body laid pinned underneath what was once considered a car, but was now reduced to a pile of rubble. (Okay... I kinda stole this moment from when Damas died...) Jak sat next to Torn's barely conscious body, cupping his Torso in his arms.

"Go! Leave me be! I'll be fine! You have to win the antidote!" Torn managed to say, coughing up blood.

"No! I won't leave you here to die!" Jak screamed, trying to hide back tears.

Suddenly from behind them, another voice joined in on their conversation. " You don't have to. I'll help him. Jak, get you're ass in that car and win the damn antidote." Demanded Ashelin with her hands placed on her hips.

"But-" Stuttered Jak.

"But nothing! You do what I tell you! And pronto!" Yelled Ashelin, her proud demeanor not one breaking even at the sight of Torn so close to death.

Reluctantly, Jak gave in. He shot Torn a quick worried glance who replied with a scowl of his own. Jak hopped in the car and won the race with flying colors. (sorry... don't feel like writing a whole lot of detail... last day of school was today. Starting high school in two months!) When Jak got back to the wreckage, the sight was pitiful. Sig, Ashelin, Kliever, Keira, and a few others were attempting to push the broken car off the broken man underneath.

Jak sprinted over and quickly joined their efforts, pushing with everything he had. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"Stand back!" He demanded. Before anyone could protest, Jak sprouted horns, while his skin turned a milky white. Long claws emerged from his fingertips. He firmly gripped the car and flug it off Torn so hard that it probably wasn't considered a car anymore.

Soon after, he turned back into 'normal' Jak and pushed through the huge crowd that had gathered around Torn. He looked terrible. His right leg was bloody, tattered, and broken, burn marks covered his face, and scars coated every inch of his exposed skin.

Ashelin was the first to react. She ran over to him, and placed a finger on his neck, checking for any pulse. "It's okay. He's got a pulse." She sighed, her voice dripping with relief.

"We have to get him to a doctor!" Suggested Keira.

"Yeah... but there's no doctor's adept enough here." Ashelin said, thinking about possible solutions.

"We can take him to Spargus! Seem could help!" Jak said finally after a few minutes.

"Yes! I'll call a transport." Ashelin said, pulling out her communicator.

"No... we er- he doesn't have enough time" Said Jak. Without waiting for a reply, he picked up Torn bridal style. Wings sprouted off from his back and flew off the ground hastily and flew off towards the direction of Spargus. 'This is going to a rough trip... I just hope he can manage.' Thought Jak, looking into Torn's pale face.

Chapter two done! I'm so proud of myself. Anyway as I said before, I have all summer to work on this Fanfiction stuff... hell yeah!

Tell me what you think in the reviews. Constructive criticism welcomed!


	3. Dark Lies

Chapter Three! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and lent me their opinions. Who knows? I might actually be able to finish this story!

Disclaimer- *sigh* I don't own Jak and Daxter. ND does. Not me.

* * *

Keeping Torn wedged safely in his arms, Jak propelled himself above the ground and flew high above the battle-marked walls that encircled Haven. Although simply and hastily made, in the city's earlier years, the wall was it's only means of assurance. The only thing that shielded it from the unforgiving wrath of the desert, and keeping the metalheads from ravaging Haven. But now the grotesque wall guilelessly stood as a reminder of the tragedies and battles fought to keep the pathetic city standing.

Wind and sand relentlessly battered Jak's face and whipped his long green-blonde hair. Squinting his eyes, he watched the extended horizon, dotted with nothing except for an occasional rock or boulder. While his eyes remained plastered to that spot, he allowed his mind to wander aimlessly. 'What would happen if Torn dies? Would all his hard work be for nothing? Was this all my fault?' He thought worriedly. Back in the depths of his mind, after being ignored and concealed, a deep threatening voiced echoed, sending chills up and down his body.

"**To answer your questions, 1.) If Torn dies...well...then boo-hoo too bad. 2.) Yes all of his sacrifice and hard work would remain worthless...oh...and 3.) yes, It would be all your fault." **The voice said tauntingly, purposely aggravating Jak and diverting attention from his

"Leave me alone. I never asked you!" Jak silently demanded. Dark had no business interfering with his personal problems... well... maybe he did...

"**Uhh, yeah you did. You were asking yourself those questions right? Well... in case you haven't noticed, I AM yourself." **Laughed Dark, daring Jak to contradict him.

"Shut up! I'm under enough stress as is!" Growled Jak, angry at Dark's taunts.

"**Why? Because you're afraid Torn here is going to die? What does it matter to you? Last time I checked, he hated you." **Continued Dark, although he already knew the answer. He knew everything about Jak, and Jak knew it. He couldn't hide from him or hide anything from him. Doing so would be like trying to hide your own thoughts from yourself... practically impossible.

"You're lying! Of course I care about him!" Growled Jak, his anger beginning to escalate.

"**Yeah... but you care too much and in the wrong way. I'm not stupid Jak. I know the truth."** Dark spoke calmly.

"What are you saying?" Jak said slowly. He, too, knew everything about Dark. His thoughts... his opinions... everything.

"**I'm saying you're in love with him. And you know it! You can't lie to me. I know the truth. Now admit it!" **Challenged Dark, simply wanting to hear Jak confess.

"Admit what? That I'm gay?!" Jak said surprisingly.

"**Yes...**" Dark chuckled softly.

"No! I can''t admit it because it's not true." Growled Jak

"**You're going to be difficult about this, aren't you? Fine. Have it your way. But just so you know, I am a part of you... I know the truth."** Sighed Dark, ending their little feud. At least for now.

The shining city of Spargus soon entered Jak's eyesight. Like Haven, Spargus too had a wall built around it to protect it from the outside. But this city was different... It was filled with people who weren't so terrified of things that lie ahead... people who have experienced what it's like behind Haven's walls...people who had a real meaning in life and didn't simply wander around uselessly, trying to not be noticed.

By now, Jak was almost completely out of light eco he needed to fuel his power of flight. Spargus was a few hundred yards away, but it soon became evident that he wasn't going to make it from flying. Gracefully, he landed on the sandy, dry ground. His eyes shifted to the cargo in his arms, still unconscious. Wind and sand continued to slam into both of their faces. Torn's of witch was covered in newly-developed burns... getting sand in them would certainly hurt like a bitch. In order to prevent this, Jak cupped Torn's body and encased him in his glowing, feather-soft wings.

Braving the onslaught of wind and rock, Jak sauntered into the city. His eyes scanned the area, and saw noting except the perfectly polished cars owned by the spiteful Kliever.

Continuing past the second set of doors and into the city, Jak couldn't help but notice the many eyes that watched him. Well, he didn't blame them... it WOULD be really weird if you saw some strange white glowing thing with wings carrying a bloody and burnt man just walk through town.

Running out of reserved eco, Jak full morphed back and nearly collapsed into the old hospital once they arrived. He didn't realize how tightly the grips of fatigue held him until he completely blacked out. The last thing he remembered seeing was the widened eyes of Seem.

* * *

Chapter four coming soon! Please review! Flames welcomed, not encouraged.


	4. So close to death

Chapter four! Damn... I'm really getting the hang of this! Anyways thanks to all my reviewers. I need you're support.

DISCLAIMER-ugh...Jak and Daxter belong to ND not me...

* * *

"Please don't die..." Begged Jak, kneeling on the poorly constructed dirt floor. Beside him, Torn layed unconcious and immoble on top of a cheaply-made hospital bed with a wooden frame and thin bumpy mattress. Red, angry burns lined his face. Dried blood clung to his upper torso, which was wrapped tightly in a white gauze. The only thing indicating he was still alive was the soft beeping of the heart monitor hooked to his chest and the infrequent inaudible mumbling that escaped Torn's otherwise pale, silent lips. While sitting there, everything seemed strangely peaceful, although the fact reigned true that Jak was responsible for the near-death of one of his best friends. The words spoke by Dark echoed throughout his mind. 'Last time I checked, he hated you.' Was it really true? They've been through so much together. Jak had Torn's back and vise versa. During their adventures, although Torn did react rather coldly sometimes, the two had developed a newfound bond. But Jak thought... Was Dark right? Was he... in love with Torn?

While lost in his thoughts, In walked a small nurse. Waist-long black hair encircled her petite frame like a cape, her skin a milky white. She smelled of rose and cough syrup. Sulking next to Jak,she placed a thin, bony hand on his shoulder, slightly startling him. He looked up at the nurse, who was holding a long needle, filled with a deep dark liquid. She nodded softly at Jak, with a sincere smile tracing her rosy lips. She tiptoed over to Torn, and strapped a rubber turnoquet around his forearm. She slowly inserted the long silver needle into Torn's arm as a soft trickle of blood flowed down his arm. The nurse pressed softly on the top, injecting the strange liquid into his bloodstream. As soon as the needle was empty, she slowly stepped back and smiled. A few silent moments passed, as Jak and the nurse stared at Torn... waiting. Without warning, the heart monitor began to emit a loud shrieking sound as the zig-zagged line, represtenting Torn's heart beat, suddenly flattened into a thin straight line. The sound rang loudly throughout the room... yet the nurse simply stood there, a crooked smile plastered on her face.

"What the hell?! Do something!" Yelled Jak, his face, bright with suprise and urgency. 'Why was she just standing there?' Thought Jak, mouth open with confusion and horror.

When the nurse continued to stand there, as if she was nothing but an empty shadow, Jak ran out of the room, looking for help. All the nurses and doctors looked at him with the same looming stare. As quick as his feet could take him, Jak weaved through all of the rooms, looking for anyone who had not succomed to 'The Stare' (catchy name, huh?). The hospital was a pathetic size, with just enough rooms to hold about 15 people. The walls were made of rock and sand, as was the floors. The whole place had a strange smell, like blood, smoke and something unreconizable to Jak. He skidded to a halt when he saw Seem facing away from him, standing close to a broken window. Outside the window, the sun had set, casting a dark indigo color along the horizon. Jak ran to her (him?) and placed his hands on her (his?) shoulders and shook Seem violently, swinging her (uhh...him?) around so that they were face-to-face. As if staring right through Jak, Seem lifted her (Screw it! In this story, Seem will be counted as a girl) hand, holding it up in front of Jak's face. The letters 439 was printed in a smeary dark ink. He looked into her eyes, which had morped into a creepy shade of dark black... so black they seemed almost purple.

"Torn's room?" Asked Jak, reconizing the number. Not waiting for a response (although he knew he wasn't going to get one) he dashed towards Torn's room, pushing the zombie-like people to the side. He burst through the ugly yellow curtains that seperated Torn's room from the next and immediantly froze at the sight in front of him. The shadow nurse had grown long, brittle sharp nails, and horns sprouted on top of her head. She was standing beside Torn, who was starting to turn a bit blue. The nurse began stroking Torn's auburn-colored hair with her nails, humming softly, gently caressing his face with her free hand.

"Hey Jak." Hissed the nurse, not bothering to break eye contact with Torn. He was starting to turn pale. Very pale. Deathly pale...

"W-what...w-who..." Stumbled Jak, who stared in horror at the sight he was NOT expecting to see.

"Oh come on... you don't reconize me? Damn... you really are slow." Screeched the nurse. Slowly, she...er... it looked up at Jak, with eye the same color as Seem's were. So dark... like the color of ...Dark Eco Suddenly, it transformed into a creature Jak is all-too-familiar with.

"Dark?! What the hell are you doing? What the fuck is going on?!" Gasped Jak, trying to contemplate eveything that was happening. How was this happening? So many questions...

"Congratulations. You finally found out! Took ya long enough." The demon smiled wickidly. Dark removed his hand from Torn's scarred cheek and pointed a long fingernail to his (Torn's) chest. Like a pair of razor-sharp scissors, Dark's nails glided effortlessly across the gauze wrapped around Torn's body, and watched with pleasure as his it peeled off, revealing the horrifying wound underneath.

"Leave him alone!" Demanded Jak, forrowing his brow. He stood tall, chest broad, trying to look threatening, but he knew that, deep inside he was terrified of Dark and his evil demeanor.

"Why should I?" Replied Dark, with a smirk. He slowly applied pressure to the area just above Torn's heart, and watched as a long stream of crimson blood trickled out from the re-opened hole in his flesh. Jak attempted to move, but his feet were unexplainably unable to move from their current position on the ground. He tried yelling for help, but his lungs refused to expand. Offering a final smirk to Jak, Dark fully plunged his fingernails into Torns heart.

"NNOOOO!" Screamed Jak, throwing himself out of the bed. He looked around... no Dark...no Torn... no nurses. Only the suprised expressions of Ashelin and Seem... normal Seem. No looming stare and dark eyes. Was it all just a dream? He had awoken to find himself in the same room from his nightmare. The only source of light emitted from the dim room was a small lamp extended above his head. An intense migrane pierced his skull painfully. Ashelin walked over to Jak, whom had landed quite awkwardly on the floor, with a light blue sheet covering his head. She plucked the sheet off of him, placing it back on the bed, smoothing it out. Placing her arm underneath Jak's, she aided him back to his bed.

"Jak... what happened? Seem walked in to check on you after you collapsed and... saw you crying in your sleep... so when she couldn't wake you, she asked me to come." She asked with a caring, yet cautious look on her face.

"Everything's fine... I just had a nightmare about...wait... where the fuck is Torn?" Gasped Jak, terrified. After he blacked out, he didn't remember a thing...wait... how long had he been out of it? His eyes darted over to the clock on the wall. 'Good... it's only been about 12 hours.' He thought silently.

Ashelin and Seem extanged worried glances. Ashelin sighed and gave in before finally speaking.

"Well... he's alive... but barely. He's get multiple broken ribs, internal bleeding, shattered knee... and well... he's in a coma..."

"No..."Whispered Jak helplessly."Please! WHERE is he?"

Again, Ashelin sent Seem a look of 'umm... what do I say?!' Seem simply shook her head.

"*sigh* he's in sugery right now. They're trying to repair his knee." She said, calmly explaing the situation. Torn and Ashelin had their own fair share of ordeals. They had found themselves deeply in love while Torn served in the Krimzon Guard. Only once Baron Praxis found out about their relationship, he sentanced Torn to death. But with enough begging and pleading, Ashelin had convinced him to let Torn stay. But quickly after, he decided to quit himself. But no one simply 'quits' the quard. So with additional help from Ashelin, Torn had managed to escape in the middle of the night.

"Can I go see him?" Asked Jak desperatly, needing to see him.

"Not until the sugery is over." Replied Ashelin, leaving it at that.

Ashelin and Seem exited the room after laying a couple of white pills for headaches on the stand beside Jak. Not bothering to take them, Jak walked out of the room, only to discover he had been undressed and was now wearing one of those crappy whit night gowns. He walked only a short distance before finding a nurse, sitting at a desk, filling out some paperwork.

"Can you tell me where the surgery unit is?" Asked Jak.

Reajusting her glasses, the nurse spoke "I'm afraid you don't have nessacary clearance to enter. Besides, we have someone in there already."

Getting angry, Jak walked around the desk and grabbed the Nurse by the neck and pinned her against the wall.

"Tell me NOW!" He growled in her ear.

"Okay, okay! Basement, room 212." She whimpered, afraid of what Jak might do if she refused to tell him. She's heard of this man that can change into a Dark creature at a moment's notice. And how easily it killed...no...SLAUGHTERED it's prey.

Following her instructions, Jak found his way to a large door with the bright red words "In-use" above it. He peered through a small window and saw Torn laying on an operating table. A cast was wrapped around his knee. After confirming no doctors were around, Jak cracked open the doors and walked in. He slowly approached Torn's side. Bending down, he cupped Torn's face with his hands. Awoken by the touch, Torn's eyes fluttered open.

"J-jak? What..." Was all he managed to say.

"Shhh..." He whispered, pressing a finger to Torn's lips. To be honest, Jak didn't know why he couldn't wait an additional couple of hours to see Torn. He just needed to make sure he was truly okay.

He heard the doors open, along with the chatter of Nurses engaged in a conversation. He ran behind a large medicine cabnet, holding his breath. "We have him accepted for clearance. Take him to his room." Said one of the nurses. The other two hastily wheeled Torn to his room. The whole time, Jak followed close behind.

Upon entering the room, the two nurses left, giving Jak the oppertunity to see his friend. Torn was laying on his side, a pained look reflecting in his blue eyes. Jak placed his arms on the bed and layed down so that the two were facing each other. Just seeing Torn in this condition squeezed Jak's heart. It made it worse knowing this was practically all his fault. Torn attempted to say something, but no words were able to escape his lips. Soon, the grips of fatigue found the two as they both fell asleep once more.

* * *

Okay, this is my longest chapter so far... which is pretty sad to say to be honest. But anyways, please review! Send me tips and opinions. No haters!


	5. Storms

Chapter five! Yay! So far so good. Probably about one or two (possibly three) more chapters left in the stoy.

DISCLAIMER-...sighs...

And on with the story!

* * *

-Torn's POV- (three days later)

"Torn...Wake up. You need to get up...it's been three days..." I heard a soft voice whisper in the back of my mind. Without bothering to open my eyes, I came to a couple of conclusions; one, the voice was definitely female. Two, It was probably Ashelin.

I awoke to the rigid sound of running machinery and a constant humming sound that vibrated my head. I felt a piercing pain in my knee so intense, it radiated throughout my whole body. Slowly opening my eyes, I allowed my mind to register it's surroundings. I had been placed in a small room with damp, wooden flooring, and walls coated in an ugly yellow paint. Different medical devices surrounded me, such as a heart monitor and IV bags that fed liquid into my arm. Staring towards the rusty ceiling, I felt the sensation of someone watching me. Turning my head ever-so-slightly, just enough so I don't strain my neck, I noticed Ashelin standing in the corner, a concerned look on her face. She began walking towards me, eyes fixated on an object to my right. I followed her line of sight and suddenly him beside me. Jak. He was heavily lost in sleep, as if in a trance. Ashelin walked beside me, placing her soft hand on my shoulder.

"You've been out for a few days. You have some broken bones and wounds, but nothing too severe." She said, glancing towards the sleeping Jak."You know Torn ... he refused to leave you're side ever since you got out of surgery. One of the nurses even tried forcing him out... well let's just say she won't be making that decision again." Finished Ashelin. There were so many questions that brewed up in my mind, but I only spoke one.

"Why?" I managed to say weakly. My throat was dry, making it difficult to speak too much.

"I don't know. Guilt maybe?" She offered. "He kept saying things like 'it's all my fault. He's going to die because of me.' It took some convincing from Seem to get him to believe you're going to be fine." We sat there in silence, except form the snoring that came from Jak. He looked...well innocent as he slept there. I felt a strange attraction... yes, I said it. I felt attracted to the kid. What had the Baron done to him? To be honest, I really didn't know. While working in the guard, I often overheard rumors about the supposed 'Dark Warrior Program' that Erol and Praxis had concocted in their screwed-up brains. I guess Jak was the unlucky candidate that had been chosen as the test dummy.

Ashelin's communicator began beeping as she took it out of he pocket and pressed a red flashing button. "Ashelin. We need you down here. Come to the lobby." Said a voice I didn't recognize.

"Okay. I'll be there in a moment." She replied into the communicator and nodded towards me before walking out.

Several restless hours later, Jak finally woke up.

"T-torn?" He said sleepily. His blue eyes shone with suprise.

"Hey there sleeping beauty. Did you know you snore? Really bad too." I said, trying to cheer Jak up after everything he has went through. Without bothering to reply, Jak shot up, and tightly wrapped his arm's around me, buying his face in my shoulder. I felt a light blush creep up the side of my cheeks. Let's just say I hadn't been anticipating a hug from him.

Suddenly looking embarrassed, Jak pulled away. To prevent the situation from getting too awkward, I spoke.

"Ashelin told me what you did." I said, noticing how Jak looked slightly confused.

"What I did? What to you mean?" He said, tilting his head to the side.

"Beating up a nurse because you didn't want to leave my side." I chuckled soflty. "What's wrong? You don't think I can handle myself?"

"No! Of course I do... I just...Um...I...didn't want... I was afr-" Stuttered Jak, unable to finish his sentence.

"Shut up." I demanded. He immediately obeyed "Just don't talk."

Suddenly, without warning, everything turned black. For a second I thought I had passed out before I realized it was the power. Panic began to spread throughout the entire hospital, as I heard gasps and screams from both patients and doctors. A strangely-dressed monk suddenly burst through the curtains. It was someone I didn't recognize, but Jak called her by the name of Seem.

"There's a large dust storm headed towards the city. Get downstairs to the shelter room. May the precursors be with us." She yelled urgently. She began to walk out, but Jak called her back in.

"Wait... we're in the city. Won't the walls protect us?" He had a good point.

"Of course not! The city is like an egg. The shell represents the wall, which is easily broken. Like an egg can not survive a large drop, the wall can not survive a large storm." She replied, before running out of the room.

-third person POV-

Jak looked worriedly at Torn, who did his best to show as little fear as possible. Jak hoisted Torn out of the bed, ignoring his protest of smacking Jak's head multiple times.

"Jak! Put me down this instant!" He yelled. One thing you should know is that Torn does NOT like to be picked up without his permission. Hell, he doesn't like ANYTHING done without his permission.

Jak continued to follow the stream of people down a set of stairs and into a small room. It was about 20 feet across, and made of pale concrete. Not enough room to comfortably fit all these people, but with a little bit of squeezing, everybody managed to fit. Jak set Torn down, who in return, glared daggers at him. Using Jak as a support, the two men limped over to one of the less-crowded corners and took their place on the damp ground, pressed tightly together.

Seem walked over to the men, handing Torn the last blanket she had. It was thin and small, but it should do the job. He draped the blanket over his and Jak's laps. It did little to protect them from the shockingly cold room.

Pretty soon, the wind began howling, and people started to get scared. A young child squealed as a mother tried to comfort him. Someone coughed loudly, waking up an elderly man. Whispers and conversations could be hear all throughout the room, but Jak and Torn remained silent. A large sound shook the building, further frightening those inside. Jak jumped at the sound, but Torn simply flinched and dug his fingernails into his palms, causing them to bleed. Feeling the warm liquid run down his arm, Torn held it up, seeing the crescent-shaped markings. Jak gasped and grabbed Torn's hand, wiping off the blood using his sleeve. He skimmed the small wounds using his fingertips before sighing. Without really thinking, he wrapped his hand around Torn's, allowing their fingers to intertwine, and squeezed it tightly, giving Torn a reassuring look. Torn was slightly shocked, but he felt better. More secure. But he just then began to notice Jak shivering as well, despite the blanket. He looked in his eyes, and felt bad for the kid. Without letting go of his hand, Torn snuggled closely to Jak, feeling pleased as his shivering ceased. Torn rested his head on Jak shoulder, who in return, pressed his forehead gently against Torn's brunette dreadlocks. Feeling warm and safe, the two men drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

Cute ending. :3 tell me what you think! Please review!


	6. Support

Last and final chapter. I didn't have much time to write this because I have to go to North Carolina in a few days, and I really wanted to get this in before I leave. I WILL be writing another story while on my tip, but it might take me a little longer to update.

Disclaimer... Please don't make me say it.

Please Review! I'm watching you -_-

* * *

Upon waking up, Torn noticed a light pressure on his chest. It hurt pretty badly too, as his torso had been burned horridly by the crash. He looked down, and saw Jak laying across him, sleeping peacefully. One arm was thrown across Torn's stomach, the other Jak used as a pillow. Torn surveyed his surroundings, and noticed there were quite a few people awake and packing up to get back to their rooms. Feeling awkward, Torn shook Jak's shoulder, carefully awakening him.

"Torn?" He mumbled, not yet realizing the position he was in.

"Um... would you mind getting you're ass up? I can't feel my arm." He grunted. Jak began to blush furiously upon the realization that he had slept on Torn.

"Oh my god...I'm sorry. I really-" Jak gasped sitting up, hiding his face between his hands. Yes, Jak and Torn felt weird about the incident, but both men felt oddly comfortable about it.

"Come on man. Relax. No need to feel embarrassed." Torn said, nodding towards Jak.

"Right." He sighed, flooded with relief.

Jak held out his had and Torn gratefully accepted it, as Jak pulled him upright. Torn threw his am over Jak's shoulders as Jak wrapped his hand around Torn's waist, steadying him.

The two continued to walk the same way they had came back in. But instead of going back to their room, they followed Seem and a couple of others outside.

The storm had done some damage, but nothing too devastating. Most of the tents and food stalls had either gotten completely buried or blown away by the wind. Windows were broken and trees were knocked down. The sky had returned it's normal bright blue color, but the air remained tainted with sand.

Jak and Torn faced the hospital to see what kind of damage it has inflicted. Almost all of the windows had been shattered, the roof had partially blown off, and a huge hole marked the spot where the wall had once been.

One of the head nurses pulled Seem to the side and whispered in her ear. "Okay. What I need you to do is take all of the patients with non life-threatening conditions and give them somewhere outside of the hospital to stay."

Seem nodded and faced the crowd of people that had pooled outside the building. "Thanks be to the precursors that we have been blessed to live another day. But please return to you're rooms and I will talk with some of you later."

The people cooperated and reentered the building. Jak and Torn found their way back to their room just as Seem walked in as well.

"Boys. I have cleared you too because I believe that you're injuries are in fair enough condition that I am allowing you to leave the hospital." She walked over to Torn and placed a a pair of crutches in his hand, as well as a bottle of pain-relief pills. "You'll need these. By the way, you can choose to stay here in Spargus for a while or return home to Haven. It's you're choice." She began to exit the room when Jak grabbed her shoulders and turned her back around.

"I just wanted to say thank you for taking us in." He said, pulling Seem into a half-hug. (Friendly, of course.).

"No problem...hero." She said, with a mischievous smirk on her face, before leaving the room once more.

Jak turned to face Torn, who was busy trying to figure out how the hell to walk in crutches. "Well? What do you want to do? Stay in Spargus or get back to Haven?" He smiled, giving Torn the chance to make the decision.

"I've had enough of this damn place." He sighed, quickly answering. Jak nodded.

The two worked their way out of the hospital and began their long walk towards the air transport.

"Torn-" Jak said after a while.

"No. Don't you dare start this." He demanded, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry." He said, clearly ignoring Torn.

"Damn it Jak! It's not you're goddamn fault!" He growled.

"How is it not? They was trying to kill me, but you got your dumb ass in the way!" Jak said in a low yell. They had stopped walking by now and were staring fiercely into each others eyes.

"You know what? If you want to be difficult about this, let's just say it's Krew's fault, okay?" Torn said, feeling the urge to slap the kid in his beautiful face.

"Oh, I'm being difficult? All I wanted to do was tell you that I owe you! You saved my fucking life you bastard. Thank you." Jak had said, lowering the tone of his voice. Torn simply stared at Jak, surprised.

"You owe me, huh? You know... I could force you to join the freedom league... I could also lock you in a room with Jinx for an hour. See how long you can stay sane." Torn said tauntingly, circling around Jak on his crutches. "Or... He said, pausing, staring at Jak, coming up with some sort of brilliant plan.

Suddenly, he painfully slammed Jak onto the side of the nearest building, trapping him with his crutches. Jak looked horrified as Torn raised his hand, prepared to punch him in the face as hard as possible. Instead, Torn brought his hand and placed it on Jak's cheek.

Jak looked up at Torn, obviously confused. Torn looked away and sighed before turning back around to face Jak once more. He mumbled something along the lines of 'well... here goes nothing.' He pulled Jak into a passionate kiss, dropping his crutches on the ground, using Jak as his support. It was passionate, but not loving. It was fierce. It melted Jak's bones and turned his blood into a boiling molten lava. After a while, Jak began to kiss back, but pulled away from Torn's lips, needing to say something.

"What the hell was THAT?" He mumbled, lost in Torn's eyes.

Torn leaned forward, whispering into his ear. "...Let's just call it revenge." He growled seductively. This time, Jak leaned forward, enclosing his lips around Torn's, much more gently. He slid down the side of the building until they were both on their knees, never breaking the kiss. They intertwined their hands, and Torn pinned them to the wall behind them. They pressed their foreheads together, allowing their breaths to mingle.

"Fair enough..." Whispered Jak. He smiled and looked into Torn's eyes. The two stayed like that until thee remembered they needed to get to Haven. Jak picked Torn up bridal style. Torn didn't complain. Jak was all the support he needed.

* * *

Quick, cute ending. Please review and tell me how the story was and what you all thought about it. Thanks!


End file.
